User blog:Cakeandcats4/RSRP Interviews/Saelyth Yr Neleseth
Hello, and good day~ This interview is with the character Saelyth Yr Neleseth, it will focus on her life, relationships, and things about her! This interview has fourth-wall break and otherwise was conducted for the purpose of your enjoyment, so do as it says and enjoy! The Interview The interviewer would gesture her guest to sit opposite of her in an ornate, wooden armchair. Her guest for this interview is Saeltyh Yr Neseleth, who is an elven healer from the Neseleth clan. '' '''"Hello, and welcome, seeing as this is an interview, let's start with what your name is, and a brief description of who you are!" ''Saelyth, drifting into the room, settles primly into the chair. Somehow she manages to sit exactly right so that the light in the room contours her figure perfectly. The curve of her waist illuminated, the soft dip of her neck... ahem. '' "My name is Saelyth," she says, her voice carrying the full musicality of her heritage. Her perfectly manicured fingers flutter to her adorned chest. "I was born to the Neleseth Clan, a family related to the Ithell and Cadarn. I am many things, not the least of which are mother and healer." ''The interviewer smiled, writing what Saelyth had said in a small notebook. '' ' "And being a mother, surely you have a partner, and children, how are your relationships with them and who are they?"' "I have a single daughter, at least now. Her name is Sylvari and she has been celebrated among humans. She is wonderfully skilled with the craft of our Clan and is a beautiful young woman worthy of her heritage. I raised her with my husband, Wenlyr. He has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. But..." she casts her eyes down in elegant solemnity, her golden locks falling like a curtain around her face, "I'm afraid he is... late." Her entire body seems to sting with the memory, trembling ever so faintly. "I'm sorry for your loss. Speaking of how your daughter is skilled with the craft of your Clan, do you possess skills like her? Or any other hidden talents?" Saelyth rises up and takes a short moment of silence, probably to compose herself. "Of course; as I said, I am a healer. That is our clan's craft; our founders fused the magic of the Cadarn and the organic songweaving of the Ithell to create an art that heals living flesh. I have spent decades healing victims of war and have trained several other Neleseth to be journeyfolk in their own rights, the least of which are not sweet Sylvari and her cousin Adiel. I've also pioneered a heretofore unexplored area of our magic, a branch of neurohealing. As for... hidden talents, well, I have proven very productive in the art of research." She raises a hand delicately to touch her cheek, as if to cover a blush, and adds, "The rest, I suppose, are not polite discussion, though I certainly have them." '''''The interviewer nodded at Saelyth's statement. "Now, besides healing being a skill of yours, do you have any notable interests? Hobbies besides healing that are worth mentioning?" "I find a certain visceral pleasure in gardening and herbology. I would not describe myself as a farmer, certainly not in comparison with the Crwys, but every elf must be familiar with the vegetation of the land and how to use and respect it. I enjoy traversing through Isafdar and gathering from bushes and trees to help my encampments. It's meditative. And, I suppose there's no use in dancing around it, I have a great deal of interest in men." "Compared to other places that you've been to, how would you describe the difference that Isafdar is from a place like Misthalin?" "They're almost incomparable. Tirranwn (and Isafdar within) is peaceful even in the face of an ongoing war. The land is quiet and untouched and wealthy, full of nature's beauty and my people. It feels like home. Misthalin, on the other hand, is strange. Since it's full of humans, everything is lively and urgent. The land has been torn up a great deal more and, though it's rich with culture, that culture is tense and loud and desperate even in peacetime. Also, it's smellier there." "Now, going with how you expressed being interested in men, surely you have experience with many from Isafdar and Misthalin and plenty of other places. Aside your late husband, have you had any lovers from Misthalin, or anywhere else?" Saelyth smiles slyly, her heavily kohled eyes narrowing devillishly. "Dozens, or more. Oh, yes." "Interesting, now is there a reason that stems from this interest in men? An ultimate goal to be achieved with having so many lovers?" "Overall? No, I can't say that's the case unless you count feeling the pleasure of being worshipped as a goal." She slowly uncrosses and re-crosses her legs under their long drapery. "Although..." she laughs softly to herself, "I confess that I have used my feminine wiles in the past to achieve ulterior ends. There was one white knight who made it just so easy for me to get into their private library. Such a peacock, that one." "However interesting! Have you ever had to lie about who you were to gain such information like you had with that knight? And why was it that you would have needed information or access to such?" "Yes and no. For the majority of my stay in the eastern kingdoms, I assumed an alias named Evrin. Taking the name of a minor noble family from Asgarnia, the Goldes, I posed as a human Lady. The main cause for that, however, was protection - the Worshippers of the Dragonkin were still dominating most of Misthalin at that point and would not have taken well to a Serenist in their midst. I didn't hurt, but I'm certain I would have had the same results with men if I had been myself. As for the /reason/ I was after information, that brings our story back to Wenlyr. You see, he had fallen under the curse of a witch and I was determined to find some way to use healing magic to lift it. That was not a craft that existed, so figuring it out was up to me." "And what reason was he put under a curse? Even though he was your husband, you were willing to be with other men in order to save him?" "I honestly don't know why he was cursed; I assume he just crossed the wrong witch on the wrong day. Perhaps he told me, but if he did, I've long forgotten. And," again, Saelyth lights the room with her musical elven laughter, "it's very common among Neleseth to share an open marriage. Not every clan agrees with our way of life, but in our minds, loyalty and enduring friendship are a thousand times more important in a lifelong partnership than frivolous things like romantic fidelity. Besides, thousands of years is an awfully long time to have the same vanilla bedromping over and over." The interviewer nodded with a light laugh before her tone turned rather somber. "And upon his death, surely a situation of sadness, has there ever been any other times that you've felt... purely upset for a prolonged period due to the circumstances? If so, please share these experiences." "If we're exempting, also, the time I spent watching waves of my own allies falling to the villainry of the Iorwerth, then there were two times I felt that sort of anguish. The first I do not actually recall; you see, I wiped it from my own memory. Near the beginning of my research to help Wenlyr, I was abducted by the Iorwerth and, apparently, brainwashed with torture. I only know about it because I wrote a message to myself explaining why I had suddenly lost an entire year. The other time was immediately after; though I myself was recovered, I soon realized that my own daughter had been taken by the same fate, but worse. She couldn't remember who she was or how she knew me and had been convinced that she was some pathetic human swordgirl. It was a shadow of the elegant maiden she truly is. I know that my heart ached for her and my inability to safely help her brought me a crushing pain." "And for such anguish to come to you, at that particular moment when you realized the fate that had overcome your daughter, did you feel you were willing to do anything to save her from such?" "I can't say that even applies. Perhaps if I had been presented with the choice, I would say yes, but as it was there was very little I really could do. The damage had already been done and it was up to her - well, up to her alterego, to heal." "And did she ever heal?" "She did. With aid and time, she fully recovered. I actually haven't seen much of her since she felt well and went on her way." "I suppose that worked out then. And now, a parting question, you spoke of how the Iorwerth abducted you, where do you yourself currently stand with them?" "Well, obvoiusly they're monsters. They're wracked with greed and malice and have no respect for their Elven heritage or our Lady Seren. They have committed the greatest acts of sacreliege. Not long ago I witnessed a disagreement among members of the rebel clans about whether or not it was worthwhile to unite against the Iorwerth in spite of differences and was perplexed that they even needed to have the discussion." "A very interesting note to part on. All the less, thank you for being so willing to conduct this interview with me today!" The interviewer would rise from the chair, going to shake Saelyth's hand if she allowed, paired with a smile on the interviewer's face. Saelyth parts her lips welcomingly. "Oh, absolutely," she purrs, rising from her own seat as well. Her skirt falls back into place from its anchored waist barely above her hips and sways with the motion. She takes the interviewer's palm between both of her own, her expression very warm. And thus, by this action, the interview would be over! And that's the interview, enjoy~ Nominate more characters to be featured here. ''-Alli'' Category:Blog posts